1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an application technology of a wearable device, and more particularly, to a wearable device, an electronic apparatus disposed on a body and a method for recording user actions.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to aging or injury, many people often wear protective gears the from time to time so as to protective specific parts of the body, such as knees, legs and so forth. When the body parts located in the internal portions of the protective gears still feel uncomfortable, people would instinctively perform actions such as tapping and kneading with expectations of getting instant relieve.
However, conventional protective gear only provides physical oppression and protection to the body parts that wear the protective gear, but does not automatically perform an adaptive adjustment with respective to user reactions, so that the user can merely adjust the protective gear manually so as to provide better comfort to the body parts that wear the protective gear. On the other hand, when patients describe injury locations to the physicians, such as similar injuries at the knee, it is to be noted that different sites of pain at the knee may be caused by different diseases (e.g., patella tendinitis, cartilage tissue pain, or so forth). However, the patients would all describe these pains as knee pains, and cause the physicians to have difficulty in diagnosing the causes quickly. Since people often instinctively perform physical touching actions, such as tapping, kneading and so forth, to the injured or uncomfortable body parts, it may perhaps be helpful if these instinctive reactions may be transformed into digital information and provided to the physicians, so that the physicians can perform the treatments more accurately based on the digital information.